Portable computing devices (PCDs), such as mobile phones, have become necessities for individuals on both personal and professional levels. In some instances, individuals may carry two PCDs, one for personal use and another companied-issued PCD intended for corporate use. While this may provide a way to separate personal and corporate use, it is inconvenient and cumbersome to carry and operate multiple devices.
One solution to this problem has been the introduction of dual-subscriber dual-active (DSDA) mobile phones. DSDA mobile phones have full dual modem capability for two SIM cards, which may provide employees with the option to add their personal SIM card to an enterprise phone. DSDA mobile phones have two active modes. Both the personal SIM card and a corporate SIM card may be active all the time to simultaneously support data and voice communications. A dual active mobile phone may perform as follows: a first SIM card may be used in the mobile phone for voice calls while a second SIM card in the same mobile phone may be used for web browsing or other data applications. Each SIM card may always be active, enabling the user to simultaneously receive and transmit data via both SIM cards.
While DSDA phones may enable employees to use a single mobile phone for both corporate and personal usage, these devices are often more expensive and may not provide the level of control desired by the issuing company for separating personal and corporate usages. For example, voice calls and data applications may be used for both personal and corporate usages. Furthermore, by combining both personal and corporate usages into one device that shares the same battery package, battery capacity becomes an even more relevant issue. If an employee uses the mobile phone for too much personal usage, the remaining battery may be insufficient for corporate usage without frequent and inconvenient recharging. This problem may be particularly frustrating to the enterprise providing the mobile phone to employees because it may result in the mobile phone not being available during office hours for required work.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved mechanisms for managing battery power in a PCD that may be used for both personal usage and corporate usage.